500 Years and 16 Chances
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: When demons mate they are meant to mate for life but one can betray the other. If this happens then the one who was betrayed will begin to deteriorate and the only way they can stop it is by renouncing their love and, by doing so, destroying the mark that binds the two.
1. 500 Years and 16 Chances

Disclaimer: I own nothing and thanks to Katnip2012 for giving me the title of this story

500 Years and 16 Chances.

_When demons mate they are meant to mate for life but one can betray the other. If this happens then the one who was betrayed will begin to deteriorate and the only way they can stop it is by renouncing their love and, by doing so, destroying the mark that binds the two._

Christian Grey had just finished having his way with Anastasia Steele when he heard the shouts and smelled something that made him dread what was to come. He quickly pulled on some sweat pants and pulled Ana into the closet.

"Stay here no matter what" he growled at her as the shouts drew closer.

"I don't give a fuck if he is still asleep I'm waking him the fuck up" a disembodied voice shouted from outside the door. A few seconds later the door bust open and a young man dressed in jeans and a red button up stormed in the room. Through the cracked door Ana could see everything, including the strange dog ears on top the newcomers head.

"Inuyasha" Grey said coldly.

"Listen here asshole I told you this would happen if you didn't stop. I fucking warned you. Did you listen? No you fucking didn't" Inuyasha seethed.

"What are you talking about" Grey question. Ana saw Inuyasha's jaw drop.

"Are you kidding? Drop the fucking illusion Sesshomaru because you have been human way to long" Inuyasha shouted. Ana watched as Christians appearance shimmered and a man who looked like Inuyasha stood in his place. He hissed in pain as his hand flew to his neck where a bright red crescent moon was.

"Kagome" he whispered as he sent a panicked look at Inuyasha.

"Ya Kagome. That beautifully loving woman you made your mate. You're killing her Sesshomaru and here is the proof" Inuyasha said as he stepped from the doorway revealing two people. One was a young man with brown hair and eyes supporting a pale, dead looking woman with inky black hair and dull blue eyes. The woman scanned the room then she sagged in relief.

"I told you I'm just sick there is no way he would do it again. Sesshomaru promised" she said with relief evident in her voice.

"That's just because you can't smell" the man holding her stated sadly with anger laced in his voice as he passed her to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Kag but Kouga is right this place reeks of sex" Inuyasha said as Kouga angrily strode over to the closet. Ana stumbled back in fear and fell as the doors were slammed open, revealing a furious man, Kouga. He bent down and grabbed Ana by her hair and dragged her out as she struggled to get free. Kouga flung the woman down between Inuyasha and Chris…no Sesshomaru with a disgusted growl.

"You promised huh Sesshomaru? Well fuck that because here she is. Yet another human bitch you have been rutting like a pup in heat. Some promise" Kouga spat. Sesshomaru stood frozen and Ana looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome asked in a broken whisper as she struggled to move forward. Sesshomaru reached out to help her but she weakly pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me" she whispered on the verge of tears as Inuyasha helped her to move forward so she was right in front of the western lord.

"Sesshomaru Taisho" she began, tears spilling down her face "All I have ever done in love you and stand by you." Ana watched in morbid fascination as Sesshomaru's golden eyes began to fill with water.

"No Kagome. Please don't. I promise no more" be begged as he hit his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry" Kagome sobbed "But I can't die for a demon who does not love me. Therefor I renounce my right to the western throne and my love for you Sesshomaru Taisho."

Sesshomaru cried out in pain and clutched his neck as his mark violently burned off while Kagome's just faded away. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome as the color slowly returned to her face but her eyes stayed dull as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru" Kagome sobbed as her body healed itself "But I gave you 500 years and 16 chances. I couldn't give anymore." Kagome continued to sob as she pulled off a necklace of a dog howling at a crescent moon. She dropped it in front of Sesshomaru, whose form was crumpled and shaking from the force of his sobs.

"Goodbye" Kagome choked out as she turned and strode from the room, Kouga leaving after her.

"You better watch yourself Sesshomaru because when the kids find out your dead" Inuyasha said to the broken form in front of him. He turned to leave the room when he saw Ana laying there in fear. He smiled a feral smile that showed off his fangs.

"You better run too because those kids are not forgiving. Welcome to the world of demons" he said growling out the last part before sweeping from the room. The door shut with an echoing resolution. Sesshomaru looked over at Ana with dead eyes before he spoke two words.

"Get out" he whispered, causing Ana to rush to get her things and leave. As she exited the building she heard a sad and broken howl coming from the building as she walked away with tears in her eyes.

* * *

So thats that. Tell me what you think. I hope no one cried if you did sorry but not sorry. I also might post a just Inuyasha version of this story if this doesnt get any views. Anyway thanks for reading!

_The Band of Thieves_


	2. A Soldier and His Five

A Soldier and His Five

_Soldiers Disease is something that only demon warriors can contract. It is contracted by fighting to often in a short amount of time, which is why demons are required to have a month's rest after battle. Not every demon contracts this illness but those who do often replace the scents of those around them with that of their loved ones. This can cause emotional transference of friendship or love to the other person._

"The business world was in a state of disarray. Why, you may ask. Christian Grey has disappeared without a trace and the last person to see him was his assistant, Jaken." The news reported informed as a clip from an interview was put on screen. An older man with a long pointy nose sat on screen as the interviewer asked him what he knew about the disappearance.

"Mr. Grey was in bed when his brother came to see him. His brother was quite angry over something that I know nothing about. The two spoke and there was yelling but there always is with those two. When his brother left he seemed to be much calmer than when he entered and Mr. Grey just disappeared. I have no idea where he is. Maybe in the woods, who knows." The man squawked out his story.

Elegant fingers pressed a button and the screen turned black. A man stood from his chair and turned to face the three others in the room.

"Father is on the run but Jaken has given us a hint as the where he might be." The man said smoothly.

"What would that be?" one of the girls asked.

"The woods." He purred.

* * *

Howls pierced through the eerie quite that had settled over the forest a few days ago. Hunters all huddled inside and barred the doors to their cabins, not wanting to meet the enraged pack they heard, hoping that when night fell the pack would pass.

Four people emerged from the woods and stalked up the steps of a small cabin. The smallest of them raised a hand.

Knock, knock, knock, BANG! The door was slammed off its hinges by the boy who appeared to only be a teenager.

"Find him and don't let him get away." the tallest began. "Rin go around back." he commanded. A girl with white hair nodded and disappeared.

"Souta take the back rooms." The man ordered. The teen nodded and entered the building, leaving the man with a girl.

"Kara stay out front and watch the door." He commanded again. Kara nodded as the man walked into the house.

"What are you going to do Taisho?" Kara questioned.

"I will cover the front rooms. We will find this bastard and we will make him pay." Taisho growled as he moved further into the house.

The four demons scoured the grounds, smelling for any hint of who they were looking for. After ten minutes they heard Souta shout from the side room.

"Here!" he yelled and his siblings were there in a heartbeat. They were in a brightly colored bedroom with a bed large enough to fit ten people comfortably. Slumped in the center of the bed, illuminated by the meager sunlight, was a figure.

"So you found me. How did you know about this place?" a voice rasped out.

"Mother used to speak of the wonderful honeymoon she had and how it was in the most beautiful cabin in the middle of nowhere." Taisho snapped coldly. The figure seemed to curl in on itself at the mention of their mother.

"You remember her don't you? The woman who loved you, stood by you, and gave you children. All she ever did was be a saint. She lost her child then her mate and now she is broken. Always looking for a reason why, saying you would never do that. Is that what you wanted Sesshomaru," Taisho growled, spitting out the name, "did you want to break the Shikon Miko? Well congrats because you did, but now you gotta deal with us."

For the first time since they had entered the room Sesshomaru lifted his head. The girls and Souta gasped at what they saw. Sesshomaru's eyes were dull, lifeless, puffy, and red. His face was sunk in and there were deep bruises under his eyes. The three shuttered to think what the rest of his body looked like as they stepped forward in concern.

"What do you mean she lost a child?" he rasped out before coughing. Souta looked away, thinking he was going to be sick and Taisho sneered.

"Don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about." He snarled as he stepped forward, fists clenched. Confusion entered the Demon Lord's eyes as he glanced at his oldest daughter. Seeing his look Rin stepped over to Taisho and leaned into him.

"I don't think he knows." she whispered to her older brother.

"Do you know about Hojo?" Kara asked, stepping forward so she was at the foot of the bed. Sesshomaru slowly shook his head.

"Oh god he doesn't know." Souta whispered as he hit his knees.

"What don't I know?" Sesshomaru nearly growled.

"Hojo was our baby brother. He died before he was born. Right when you started to cheat again." Rin whispered. What little light that was in Sesshomaru's eyes vanished and was replaced by water.

"What?" he whispered shakily.

"You heard. You screwing around got mom sick and caused her to miscarry." Taisho growled.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered.

"You don't get to say her name!" Taisho yelled, "It's your fault she was always sick! It's your fault we all grew up scared she would die every time you were gone! It's your fault our brother is dead!" Taisho yelled as he advanced on his father. He launched himself at his father's sitting form, tears streaming down his face.

"Why!" he shouted as he shook his father's form, "Why would you do that to her!"

Sesshomaru looked at his children, tears streaming down his face. They all looked so much like her. Rin had his hair but that was it. The only one that looked like him was Taisho, who has tears pouring out of his broken golden eyes. Sesshomaru saw himself when he looked at his son but he had his mother's hair. Kagome's inky black hair. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to cup Taisho's cheek. The eldest looked into his father's watery lifeless eyes and cried harder.

"I don't know. They all smelled exactly like her and had her beautiful blue eyes and acted like her. I love your mother. I always will, but I will never know why I did what I did. I can never go back to her and that is killing me. My strong, wonderful pups. Never aspire to be like you father." Sesshomaru said tearfully, causing the others to cry. Rin hugged Kara by the foot of the bed and Souta was still on his knees, sobbing.

"There was a time," someone said from the doorway, "When getting the ice prince to say so many words was not possible. There was also a time when he was true, loyal, and fought with everything he had. Now he is broken, ill, and in desperate need of his family."

The group turned and saw a tired looking Kagome standing there with Inuyasha and his family.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered as he attempted to stand from the bed. Kagome walked over and sat on the bed next to Sesshomaru's broken and fragile form. She wrapped an arm around the sobbing demon and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Mother?" Taisho questioned from beside his father.

"I know you are angry Taisho. I know you all are, but there is always room for forgiveness, especially for family. I'm not saying you have to do it now but hopefully, in time, you will see your father as I do." Kagome said as she pulled Souta to her so he was with his siblings, who were crowded around her.

"How do you see him mom?" Souta questioned. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look as Inuyasha and his family surrounded the people on the bed.

"A soldier who has been fighting to long" Kagome whispered.

* * *

Okay how was that for a sequel? You like? Hate? Please tell me what you think with a review or a PM. Thanks!

_The Band of Thieves_


End file.
